


The way you dress

by justgleekout



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, New York City, Romance, domestic!klaine, fashion - Freeform, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgleekout/pseuds/justgleekout
Summary: Blaine is completely stunned about how Kurt always manages to look so perfect.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	The way you dress

**Author's Note:**

> One of the things I love most about Kurt is the way he dresses and I figured Blaine ought to feel the same way. I’ve been searching for a fic on this topic for years but never found what I wanted. So, I wrote it myself.  
> This story is set in new york a few years after season 6.

“Hey, Kurt”

Kurt heard a familiar voice from far away. _What time was it?_

“Kurt”

The voice was a bit louder now. _What did he want? It was too early to be woken up yet!_ He furrowed his brow.

“Wake up honey” 

Kurt turned over to his side, away from the voice. _Ugh, just, not yet!_ He usually loved that voice in the morning. Not today though.

“Kurt, I know you’re awake.”

 _No, you don’t. Go away, or your day is off to a rough start._ Kurt honestly didn’t know why he was so tired. Yes, Blaine and he didn’t get too much sleep the night before, but he usually felt fine the next morning. He felt the mattress shift as his husband set down behind him.

“You really have to wake up, baby.” Blaine spoke softly. Kurt felt his hand stroke over his hair. _Okay, that did feel nice._ He admitted to himself, relaxing a bit to the touch, though still not happy with being awake.

“And why is that?” Kurt‘s voice croaked. _Oof, that didn’t sound very attractive._ He swallowed “What time is it anyway?” trying to make his voice sound a bit more clear.

A short pause while Blaine looked at Kurt curiously. “Nearly 1 pm. Your dad’s coming over remember? He’ll be here in around 15 minutes.”

At these words, Kurt’s eyes shot open. “Why didn’t you wake me earlier!?” He exclaimed. “I have to make coffee and sandwiches and I should clean the house and how could I’ve forgotten he was coming? I haven’t even picked out an outfit for today yet!” Kurt turned to Blaine, panic in his eyes.

Blaine let out a small chuckle shaking his head fondly.

“How can you be so calm?” Kurt asked frowning in confusion.

“Kurt, I’ve already been awake for hours. I’ve taken care of everything.” Blaine’s voice was calm and comforting. “Well, except for the outfit thing. I’ve tried picking out your clothes before, but that didn’t end up so well, so I left that part for you.” He winked. “I hope you don’t mind.”

A wave of relief flushed over Kurt. “You are the best.” He sighed.

Kurt pulled Blaine down for a quick peck on the lips before he hopped off the bed and walked to his closet.

“I’ll go set the table for lunch.” Blaine said and walked out of the bedroom.

Kurt had to find a good outfit for the day. First, they were just having lunch (or well, breakfast, in Kurt’s case) at the apartment and afterwards they were going shopping in manhattan to help find his dad a fitting gift for Carole, for their eighth anniversary was coming up. They weren’t going to do anything too exciting, but Kurt just liked looking put together.

He picked out several items, put them on, looked at himself in the mirror, took them off and put them back again. He repeated this until he was satisfied with the outfit he’d picked out. He settled on a black button-up shirt with abstract gold patterning and a ruffle collar, textured straight fitted dark brown trousers, slightly pointed glossy dark brown shoes with gold detailing and a pair of harness-like black suspenders. He had also styled his hair in a way that the front curled down just a little to give it an, ever so slightly, messy look. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time and smiled approvingly at his reflection. Then he saw Blaine standing behind him staring, mouth slightly ajar. Kurt turned around “You like what you see, Anderson?” He asked with a smirk on his face.

“You are so beautiful.” Blaine breathed out dreamily looking directly into Kurt's eyes. 

“What?” Kurt asked a bit surprised, cheeks turning slightly pink. He’d expected Blaine to make a joke about how nice his ass looked. Not something this heartfelt.

“I just don’t get how you manage to always look so stunning.” Blaine scanned Kurt’s body from head to toe as he walked over to his husband.

“What do you mean?” Kurt stepped closer and took Blaine’s outstretched hands.

“Every day you wear an outfit that is so different from the day before, but at the same time they all suit you so well.” Blaine led them backwards to the bed, sat down and pulled Kurt carefully onto his lap. “I don’t say it enough, but it’s one of the things I love most about you.” The look in Blaine’s eyes was pure and warm and full of love. “I love how crazy you get over new fashion trends and how excited you get over what happens at vogue.com. I just…” Blaine sighed while he played with a ruffle on Kurt’s collar “I really love you, Kurt.”

“I-eh-” he stammered. It’s not that Blaine never told him that he loved him. On the contrary. He mentioned it at least three times a day. But the way he spoke now, was usually reserved for special planned romantic moments. He also knew Blaine liked his clothes. He complimented him a lot, but those usually stayed with a simple ‘You look cute today’ Or ‘your ass looks good in those, you should wear them more often’. Not really knowing what to say, Kurt just leaned forward and pressed a long kiss on Blaine’s lips. “I really love you too.” He whispered against Blaine’s mouth once they parted.

\- 

Blaine felt Kurt's breath on his lips. A shiver traveled down his spine and he pressed their mouths together again. This time the kiss was more heated than before. Their mouths moved together smoothly. One of his hands pressed against the back of Kurt's neck and the other on his lower back. A soft noise escaped from Kurt's throat that shot straight to Blaine's stomach. He pulled Kurt closer and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. A wave of warmth traveled through Blaine's body. He always felt so safe when he kissed Kurt, so secure.

They both got thrown back to reality when they heard a loud knock on the door. “That’d be my dad.” Kurt breathed, his voice a bit higher than usual. He stood up from Blaine's lap, “I love you.” He said lightly when he turned his head to Blaine one last time before walking out of the bedroom to open the front door.

“Love you too.” Blaine looked after his husband, admiring the view. He smiled, feeling like he was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

also, here is a rough sketch of Kurt's outfit! I had a vision haha:


End file.
